justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Boogie Wonderland
"Boogie Wonderland" von Earth, Wind & Fire mit The Emotions, bedeckt von Groove Century ist tanzbar in Just Dance 3, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers Just Dance 3 The dancers are two women (P1 and P4) and two men (P2 and P3). They resemble disco nightclub dancers in the 70s. P1 *Long purple hair with ringlet curls *A long sleeved scoop-necked orange top with blue collar *Blue and purple belt *Blue and orange shorts *Blue knee-high boots P2 *Short purple hair *Blue jumpsuit with red and purple trim *Purple shoes P3 *An afro *Purple long sleeved shirt with orange collar *Purple pants *Orange boots P4 *Poofy purple hair *A teal & red wrap-around top *A red and teal skirt *Turquoise sandals Remake In the remake, the coaches' have a thin blue outline and their faces are less visible. Another change is that the coaches' gloves are not seen on the icon or on the half dancers. However, they are present in the routine. boogiewonderquat_coach_1@2x.png|P1 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_2@2x.png|P2 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_3@2x.png|P3 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) boogiewonderquat_coach_4@2x.png|P4 (Original) boogiewonderquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The area in which the routine takes place in is mostly orange and red. It has some orange-and-red clouds with a big orange sun and some red stars, in front of an orange wall. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1 & 2: Send a kiss. Gold Move 3: '''Lower your arms. '''Gold Move 4: Pose accordingly. BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P1) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P2) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P3.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P3) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P4.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (P4) BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia *At the end of the song, P1's hair is seen to be messed up. *This is the first Dance Crew routine to end with a Gold Move. It is followed by Wild Wild West, Kiss You, #thatPOWER, Macarena, Bang Bang, Circus, No Control and'' Irish Meadow Dance.'' * P4 resembles P1 of Hot Stuff. * The cover is shorter than the song by 1 minute and 20 seconds. * This is the first cover of a song by Earth, Wind & Fire. It is followed by Let's Groove. * The background is a reference to the 70's show Soul Train. * The song's Just Dance Now files show the first Gold Moves were not originally supposed to be Gold Moves. * Boogie Wonderland’s square for Just Dance Now shows all the coaches with no gloves even though the gloves appear in the actual routine. * P3's avatar has purple sunglasses, but not in the actual routine. * There are some missing pictograms in the routine. Gallery Wonderlandsquare.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' BoogieWonderlandMenu.png|''Boogie Wonderland'' on Just Dance 3 Boogiewonderquat.jpg|''Boogie Wonderland'' (Remake) boogiewonderquat_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2015-06-28 at 1.37.53 PM.png|Background Screenshot 2015-07-08 at 11.19.34 AM.png|Bubble Boogiewonderquat.png|Pictograms 44.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 044.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 Videos Earth, Wind & Fire - Boogie Wonderland Just Dance 3 Boogie Wonderland, Earth Wind & Fire feat. The Emotions (Dance crew) 5* Just Dance Now - Boogie Wonderland 5* (720p HD) Just Dance Unlimited - Boogie Wonderland - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 Boogie Wonderland Ps Move 5 stars ps4 References Site Navigation en:Boogie Wonderland Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1970s Kategorie:Disco-Lieder Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechter Quartette Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance Wii U Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder von Earth, Wind & Fire Kategorie:Lieder von Groove Century Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Bedeckt Kategorie:Verstorbene Künstler Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Jérémy Paquet Kategorie:Daniel Delyon Kategorie:Aline da Silva